Chibi-Usa's Christmas
by MrsG89
Summary: A Christmas story set in the 20th century after the R season. The royal family bake cookies but something else happens as well that has Usagi in danger.
1. Chapter 1 - Missing home

**AN: So I decided to write another Christmas story because my one shot that I did earlier is actually quite boring. I also noticed there wasn't many Christmas stories that had Chibi-Usa in it which I thought was strange seeing that Christmas is all about families and Chibi-Usa is Mamoru and Usagi's daughter after all.**

**Yesterday I was on my husband's laptop and I changed his desktop from a pic of his motor bike to a manga pic of Sailor Moon. He only just noticed just then. Hehehehe. He wasn't upset but the look on his face was priceless.**

**Anyways getting off subject... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters yada yada yada... **

* * *

The lake looked so magical. The snow blanketed the park and the lake had frozen over. The schools and colleges had announced a snow day so there were plenty of people in the park. They were all skating over the lake. Chibi-Usa, the pink haired nine yr. old future daughter of Usagi, sat on a bench watching everyone skate. She sighed sadly remembering when she had learnt to skate. Funnily enough, it was her mother, Neo Queen Serenity that taught her. She was poised with grace when she ice skated. She looked like an angel when she went ice skating.

Chibi-Usa watched Usagi and Mamoru skating. Usagi was barely able to stand up on the cold hard surface of the lake. She was sitting on the ice in her black leggings and pink jacket. Chibi-Usa wondered how Usagi could go from an uncoordinated klutz in this time to an amazingly graceful dancer of the ice in the 30th century. It was true though, Neo Queen Serenity was the best ice skater in her time. She was even better than the sailor scouts, and even better than King Endymion.

Usagi noticed Chibi-Usa and clumsily walked towards her, off the ice and onto the snow-covered grass of the park. It was a feat in itself considering she was wearing ice skates. She sat next to Chibi-Usa.

"Why don't you come join us? Mamo-Chan will help you if you fall down." Usagi said gesturing to the lake.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I prefer watching people skate. I like seeing people dance on the ice, especially when mama would skate. She always looks so beautiful skating." There was a hint of sadness in her voice but she quickly said, "Why do you suck at ice skating if mama is so good at it?"

"You miss her don't you?" asked Usagi ignoring Chibi-Usa's question. Normally, she would get upset at Chibi-Usa and start poking her tongue out but Usagi knew this wasn't the time to act like that.

"Yeah, this is mama's favourite time of the year. You never grew out of Christmas." Replied Chibi-Usa who now was staring at the ground.

"Well that's good to know. I'm glad I still like Christmas in the future." Usagi commented hoping to cheer up her future daughter. "What would you normally do if you were back at home?"

Chibi-Usa's eyes lit up and she smiled as she spoke. "Mama, papa and I would make Christmas cookies every year then we would take them to papa's old orphanage and personally give the kids cookies. They used to make cookies for the kids before the big freeze as well. Its sort of the family tradition. "

"Wow, the orphanage still exists in the 30th century?" asked Usagi a bit surprised.

"Yeah, mama restored it after the big freeze. She told me that the orphanage helped papa have a stable home. If the orphanage didn't take papa, mama said that, he would have gone from foster house to foster house. Mama said that, that would have made papa's childhood miserable if they didn't take him. She said that she wanted all children to have a stable place to live." Replied Chibi-Usa as she watched Mamoru skate with a little boy. Usagi was taken aback. She was a bewildered at why she would tell her future daughter such a grown up thing.

Chibi-Usa must have read her mind because she continued saying, "Mama wanted to show me how fortunate I am compared to other kids. She wanted me to know that I need to be kind to others and compassionate to others that don't have as much as I do."

"Well, how about I round-up Mamo-Chan and we can go to his place? We'll put some carols on and bake some cookies then take them to the orphanage?" Suggested Usagi softly as she stood up and held her hand out to help Chibi-Usa stand up.

* * *

"Are you okay Usako?" asked the king of the earth. King Endymion had walked into the palace's overly large kitchen hoping he could steal some of Lita's Belgium chocolates when he saw his wife in tears while baking some cookies.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Replied Neo Queen Serenity who was absently stirring the cookie dough in a bowl.

"About Chibi-Usa?" asked the king as he took the bowl of Serenity and placed it on the kitchen bench. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hai. This is the year she realizes that she's the one who really started the family tradition." Queen Serenity sighed and there was sadness in her eyes.

"That's not all your thinking about is it?" Asked Endymion as he snuggled his face into the queen's hair. He knew what she was thinking. He knew she was thinking about Chibi-Usa and how she would see her mother in the past almost die right before her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave it there. Actually I'm not really sorry. Let me know if you like this story. Well, I'm off to get ready to go to the movies and watch Hunger Games:Catching Fire. Till next time... **


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fiery Battle

**AN: Sorry, i havent updated this sooner considering Christmas is in three days. Anyways hope you like it. And as per usual i have and never will own the Sailor Moon characters.**

* * *

"Surprisingly these taste pretty good." Commented Chibiusa before taking another bite in to a cookie. Her and Mamoru were in the kitchen taking the second batch of cookies out of the oven while Usagi was sitting at the table wrapping the first batch into small cellophane bags.

"I spoke to the head of the orphanage and she said that the kids are at the park today ice-skating and building snowmen. They rarely get to go on outings so it's a big deal for the kids. I said we could join them and give them the cookies there to snack on." Mamoru said as he put the tray of cookies down on the bench.

"That sounds perfect." Replied Usagi wrapping the last of the cookies. "But why did you make a second batch of cookies?"

"These are for us later." Mamoru replied walking over to Usagi.

"Mamo-chan said that we can watch a movie when we come back at eat cookies!" Chibiusa said excitedly as she jumped to the living area.

* * *

The park was still full of people and everyone was having a good time. Chibiusa was building a snowman with one of the orphan girls while Mamoru was talking to one of the carers. Usagi was back on the ice but this time she was a lot better and was even helping some of the children to skate.

"Wow, your cousin is pretty good on the ice." Commented the little girl with Chibiusa who making a face on the snowman with rocks.

"You should have seen her this morning. She was a big klutz." Chibiusa chuckled. But she wondered how Usagi could learn so fast.

A dark cloud loomed over the lake and eerie silence fell as the skaters stopped. Usagi turned her head to see Chibiusa and Mamoru at the edge of the lake. They gave her a knowing look and Usagi nodded in response. She quickly skated to the edge of the lake, threw her skates off and ran behind a large tree. Chibiusa and Mamoru did the same.

"G-g-give m-me y-your energ-g-y!" A high-pitched voice stuttered loudly. Suddenly everyone in the park collapsed and a youma could be seen floating in the sky. She was an ugly youma with red scaly skin and a long black tail. As usual in Sailor Moon world, the youma was dressed like she had come from a hentai manga.

"I-it's abs-s-solute-ly f-freezing!" She yelled then blew fire onto a tree next to her to warm her up.

"She can breathe fire!" Yelled a voice.

"Who's there?" Yelled the youma.

"I'm glad you asked. I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor moon yelled stepping out from behind the tree.

"Get real little girl!" Cried the youma before blowing fire into her direction. Sailor Moon jumped and dodged the fire blast but the youma had already had her next attack planned. She started throwing fiery darts. Sailor Moon shut her eyes in anticipation of the attack but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself in the air.

"Tuxedo Kamen-Sama!" Sailor moon gushed.

"Finish it off Sailor moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he put Sailor Moon back on the ground. Sailor moon nodded and just as she was about to take out her scepter, the youma yelled out.

"I wouldn't do that sailor moon!" The youma smirked as she held Chibiusa with a knife to her throat.

"Chibiusa!" Sailor moon cried.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa cried struggling. The youma flicked her tail to slap Chibiusa in the face.

"Stop!" Sailor moon cried. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at the youma but the youma dodged it. A figure appeared next to the youma. It was another youma. This one looked exactly like the first one except had black scaly skin and a red tail.

"Not so fast lover boy!" The black scaly skinned youma cried she then threw some dark energy into the air and a dome-shaped barrier was placed around everyone keeping Tuxedo Kamen out. He pounded against the barrier but it was electrified and he bounced back in shock.

"What do you want?!" Sailor moon yelled to the youmas.

"Let's have a trade." Replied the red scales youma. "Your life for this little girl's."

"And what if I don't agree?" Asked Sailor Moon. At this point the other sailor scouts had come and were trying everything to break the barrier to get to Sailor Moon.

"If you don't agree, this little one dies." Replied the black scaled youma casually.

Sailor Moon looked at Chibiusa who was softly crying, she then turned her head to Tuxedo Kamen and the sailor scouts and made a sad smile. Tuxedo Kamen knew what she was thinking and pounded against the barrier not caring about the electricity.

"Usako!" He cried.

"Okay. Let her go. Have me instead." Sailor Moon stated as she stepped forward.

"Mama!" Chibiusa cried as the youma dropped her to the ground. Chibiusa ran towards Sailor Moon but before she got there, the red scaled youma struck a fiery arrow into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees then onto the ground. The barrier was lifted and the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen ran to Sailor Moon.

"Have fun sailor brats, that arrows poisoned as well. She has less that an hour to live." Laughed the black scaled youma. Both the youmas disappeared.

"We have to get everyone to the hospital including Usagi." Sailor Mercury commented looking around at the park where everyone collapsed. She de-transformed.

"Mama." Chibiusa sobbed kneeling at Sailor Moon's feet.

"Usako..." Whispered Tuxedo Kamen as he took her into his arms. Sailor moon de-transformed as she was too weak.

"Mamo-Chan." Sailor Moon softly said weakly as she placed her hand on Tuxedo Mask's face. "I love you."

"You Baka!" Cried Chibiusa crying. "How can you be my mama if you don't live! Baka! We're suppose to have cookies and watch movies later! Baka! Baka!" It was then that everyone had realised that Chibiusa was starting to fade.

"I'm sorry Mamo-Chan. I couldn't save our daughter after all..." Whispered Usagi looking at Chibiusa then at Tuxedo Kamen. She then closed her eyes and her arm dropped.

"Usako!" Cried Tuxedo Mask. He looked at Usagi then at Chibiusa.

"Papa. I love you." Chibiusa whispered before she disappeared entirely.

"Usako! Chibiusa!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

**THE END...**

* * *

**AN: Jokes jokes. I wouldn't finish a story like that. Wait till next time to find out what happens...does Sailor Moon and Chibiusa live or is Tuxedo Kamen forever alone.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsukino-San Knows

**AN: I hope everyone is having a good Christmas Holiday. Me unfortunately is working today on Xmas Eve...tis ver sad...but on plus side, I get to leave early and technichally I'm meant to be working now but I'm doing this just for you :) Anyways...I don't own Sailor Moon although I would love to if someone could get me the complete set of Sailor Moon Manga...alas I don't have one yet. **

* * *

Mamoru-San, you need to rest, get cleaned up. Usagi's not going anywhere." Mina said putting her hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru was sitting on a chair next to Usagi's bed and had his had his head resting in his arms on the bed.

The girls had brought everyone to the hospital and Usagi, thanks to Mamoru's and Ami's hospital connections; they managed to get her a private room. Mamoru had been staying with Usagi for two days straight; the only time he would leave would be to go to the bathroom. The girls had gathered around Usagi after they had finally convinced Mamoru to go home to at least get changed into clean clothes.

Ami, the wiz she is, had managed to make an antidote for the poison so now it was a waiting game for her to wake up. They had hoped that Chibi-Usa would appear after the antidote had been administered as a sign that Usagi would be okay, however she never appeared.

"Baka! Baka! She should have known Chibi-Usa would disappear if she died! Baka!" Cried Rei not angry at Usagi but sad.

"She was thinking like a mother. Only a mother would give up her life without a moment's thought for her daughter." Lita spoke sadly.

"I know what will wake her up." Said Mina softly smiling. She leaned over to Usagi's ear and whispered, "Usagi-Chan, wake up, there's a cute nurse flirting with Mamoru-San. Quick, you better stop them."

"Baka! That's not going to work!" Rei snapped and rolled her eyes.

At that moment however they heard a soft whimper, "Mamo-Mamo-ch-chan..."

All the girls turned their head to look at Usagi who was still asleep but speaking in her sleep.

"Oh my gosh, that worked." Said Mina surprised.

"That's a good sign, right?" Asked Lita brushing some hair out of Usagi's face.

"Yes, hopefully that means she'll wake up soon." Replied Ami.

Suddenly, Luna and Artemis jumped in from an open window in the room. "What is it Luna?" Asked Rei.

"Youmas... (gasp)...in park...Mamoru-San... (gasp)...fighting" Luna struggled to gasp as she had ran from the park the girls nodded and headed off in the direction with Artemis to the park while Luna stayed with Usagi.

"Oh Usa-chan... You need to wake up. The girls need you, you family needs you, Mamoru-San needs you, I need you." Luna said softly as she jumped on the bed and curled up at Usagi's feet.

* * *

"Tuxedo Kamen-Sama! You okay!?" Cried Sailor Venus as they approached the park. Tuxedo Kamen was found lying on the ground.

"I'm fine." Replied Tuxedo Kamen as he got up from the ground. "Be careful, it the same youmas from last time."

"Is that so?" Snarled Sailor Jupiter. She turned to face the youmas who were standing atop a tree. "Well, then Jupiter! Oak! Evolution!" The youmas were hit and they dropped to the ground but quickly stood up.

"Why you!?" Cried the red scaled youma. She threw some fiery darts at the girls but Sailor Mercury countered them with her bubble blast.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Yelled Tuxedo Kamen. A wave energy came from his hands and hit the youmas but the youmas stood up again.

* * *

"Sailor scouts, Chibi-Usa..." Usagi whispered in her sleep.

Luna looked at Usagi sadly. She couldn't talk because Usagi's parents had come into the room.

"Oh Kenji... Our poor little girl, and Chibi-Usa's gone missing too." Sobbed Ikuko, the dark blue hair woman held her husband close for comfort. Her husband then walked out of the room to get his wife a hot drink. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ikuko looked at Luna "Luna, I know you can talk. The girls only told me she was a victim of mugger. Tell me what really happened. I know she's Sailor Moon, I know the other girls are scouts and I know Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen-Sama."

Luna looked surprised but then sheepishly looked at Ikuko.

"I'm so sorry we had to hide from you Tsukino-San. But if the enemies found out they could have hurt you like they tried to with Chibi-Usa." Replied Luna as she jumped on to Ikuko's lap who was now sitting in the chair next to Usagi's bed

"So where is Chibi-Usa?" Asked Ikuko.

"She's disappeared. If Usagi-Chan dies, then Chibi-Usa no longer exists." Explained Luna

"What do you mean?" asked Ikuko confused

Luna took a big sigh then explained what had happened since Chibi-Usa first appeared into their lives.

"...that's why she's gone." Luna finished.

"Oh Luna, I can't imagine what Usagi must have gone through. She's only a 15 year old girl, she should have to think like a mother," commented Ikuko sadly

* * *

The battle had taken a turn for the worse. The youma had placed a barrier around the scouts again but this time it was sucking their energy out. "We need to get out, we need to defeat them." Sailor Mars struggled to say. She was on her knees as were the other scouts.

"Dead Scream." An eerie voice spoke and a ball of energy hit the youmas.

"World Shaking!" Cried another voice at the same time a third voice yelled.

"Deep Submerge!" The youmas disintegrated immediately after being hit by the two attacks.

"Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus! I'm so glad you're here!" yelled a happy Sailor Venus as she ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"Um…glad to see you too?" Replied Sailor Uranus unsurely as Sailor Venus hung around her neck. Everyone de-transformed and talked as they headed back to the hospital.

As the scouts and Mamoru walked in, they saw Luna talking to Ikuko. They looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"It's okay scouts. Tsukino-San knows pretty much everything." Luna said looking at the scouts. The scouts relaxed and stood around the bed.

"Hi girls, Mamoru-san." Greeted Ikuko smiling.

"Hi." They all replied still a little unsure.

"I better go find my husband who's probably gotten lost in this hospital." Ikuko stood up and headed towards the exit of the room but paused a little when she was next to Mamoru. She whispered in his something only he could hear. "Make sure you save my daughter and my future grand-daughter. I'm counting on you." Mamoru nodded to show he understood before Ikuko left the room.

* * *

**AN: Till nex time...maybe boxing day...**


	4. Chapter 4 - A visit to the moon

**AN: I'M SORRY! I will try and wrap this story up in next couple of day. I have been busy with Christmas and what not. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Sadly I didn't get a Sailor Moon Manga Box set and therefore the only thing I own is a box set of Sailor Moon DVDs.**

* * *

"Darling, Serenity, wake up my daughter." A calm voice spoke. Usagi opened her eyes and found herself back on the moon, in the moon kingdom, in a guest room; she was dressed in her white gown from the moon kingdom. Usagi looked around and saw Queen Serenity standing in front of her.

"What happened?" asked Usagi as she got out of the bed she had been laying on.

"You were killed in your time. I could sense something happening sent Sailor Pluto to investigate. I managed to keep you alive by connecting you with your past self's energy. My daughter is in a coma at the moment so that you can still stay conscious in your time." Replied the queen. She led Usagi outside of the palace.

"How do I get back? What about Chibi-Usa?" asked Usagi frantically as they walked in the gardens of the palace.

"I'm here." Replied a small voice from behind the queen. The queen stepped aside to reveal Chibi-Usa in her formal gown as well. "Obaa-san has been looking after me, the last couple of days." **(AN: For those who don't know, Obaa-San = grandmother)**

"Chibi-Usa will be fine as long as you are alive. I can send you back to your time with a temporary time key. Once you enter your time the key vanishes." Replied Queen Serenity as she took Usagi's hand.

"Well, why don't I go now?" asked Usagi.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Replied Queen Serenity as if it was obvious. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes and sighed

"Well why didn't you wake me sooner!?" panicked Usagi.

"I told Obaa-San to wake you up straight away but she didn't listen to me." Replied Chibi-Usa looking sternly at her grandmother.

"Well, you looked really peaceful…" Queen Serenity said shamefully looking at the ground. Her cheeks were red. Usagi rolled her eyes and couldn't believe this was her mother from the past. "There is one thing, you need to know." The queen added.

"What's that?" asked Usagi.

"You're only a consciousness. When you get back, nobody will see you. You'll need to enter your body. But you'll need to do it within 24 hours or else you will die because my daughter here can't sustain you for very much longer." Replied Queen Serenity looking at Usagi straight in the eye.

"Well how do I get back into my body?"

"Well…it's a bit corny." Queen Serenity looked down at the ground sheepishly again.

"Well?" asked Usagi again starting to get impatient.

"True love's kiss. And it only works if he figures it out." Queen Serenity blushed. Usagi's eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Really? That is pretty corny." Usagi replied then sighed. For a regal queen, her mother from the past really didn't act like it at times. Perhaps that's where she inherited her childish habits from. The queen nodded shamefully and held her hand out to reveal a time key in her palm

"Alright then. I better get going then a figure a way for Mamo-Chan to kiss me when he can't even see me." Usagi concluded as she took the time key from her past mother's hand. She then took Chibi-Usa's hand and looked down at her. "Ready to go?"

Chibi-Usa nodded then gave a wave to her grandmother before they used the time key to transport back to the present time.

"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa said softly as they walked through the time fog.

"Yeah?" Usagi replied not taking her eyes off the direction they were walking.

"Obaa-san is way more ditzier than you. I mean, when you were asleep, she kept forgetting who I was." Chibi-Usa commented blankly. Usagi laughed but then stopped abruptly. Chibi-Usa turned her head to see what Usagi was looking at. It was the door to the present time.

* * *

"I know everyone is sad about Usa-Chan and Chibi-Usa but I know they wouldn't want us to be sad on Christmas day. I made gingerbread cookies for everyone and there's hot chocolate too." Ikuko had a basket of cookies in one hand and a large thermos in the other. Everyone except for Setsuna was at the hospital on Christmas day in Usagi's room. It made the room very crowded.

"Thank you Ikuko-San." Replied Mamoru with a small smile and took the thermos from Ikuko's hand to serve to everyone.

No-one had realised but Usagi and Chibi-Usa appeared. Chibi-Usa stood next to Mamoru and touched his hand. Mamoru looked around but couldn't see anything. He swore he felt someone touch him and he had almost hoped it had been Chibi-Usa.

"Looks like Obasaan was right. It's like we are invisible." Commented Chibi-Usa watching Rei pass the hot chocolate around.

"Well, how do we get Mamo-Chan to kiss me?" asked Usagi as she stood in front of Mamoru. She looked deep in his eyes and wished he could see her.

Just then a crash could be heard, everyone looked in Rei's direction. Rei had dropped a mug of hot chocolate.

"Are you okay Rei?" asked Ami.

"I can feel Chibi-Usa's presence and Usagi-Chan's as well." Replied Rei as she bent down to pick up the mug. Luckily it was made of plastic and didn't shatter. Ikuko got Shingo to get a mop to clean up the chocolate and told her husband to make sure he didn't get lost. She did this so the girls could talk.

"I can feel it too." Michiru commented looking at Haruka.

"That means there's still a chance." Whispered Mamoru as he looked back at the unconscious blonde girl in the bed.

"They can sense us! Quick we need to find a way to get them to know we are here." Chibi-Usa said happily. Usagi smiled cheekily then started to tickle Rei. Rei started to laugh hysterically. Everyone stared at Rei in bewilderment.

"STOP! STOP! I can't stand it anymore." Rei cried laughing in between words.

"Are you okay?" asked Lita worriedly. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes at her future mother but decided to join in and all of a sudden Lita started laughing hysterically as well.

"I think they've gone mad." Commented Artemis.

"No, I think, I think, yes…I'm sure of it." Luna contemplated. "USAGI! CHIBIUSA! Stop now." She yelled. All of a sudden, Rei and Lita stopped laughing. They dropped to the ground puffing. "I knew it." Luna smiled.

"I knew that would work." Usagi said happily looking at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes again but smiled. She decided that maybe Usagi and her Obasaan were just as ditzy and childish as each other.

"What just happened Luna?" asked Ikuko. She had grown accustom to talking to a cat but everything else was still strange to her. Everyone looked at Luna wanting to know as well what happened. Luna jumped onto Usagi's bed at stood at her feet.

"Usagi is here but we can't see her. I remember back on the moon kingdom, the queen could link herself or the princess to other people so that they could have a chance to live while they recovered. I think the queen must have linked Usagi's past self with our Usagi." Luna explained. Everyone still looked confused so she continued on. "I've only see the queen do it once but she said that it is quite draining. She said that once the person is able to recover on their own, the link needs to be broken within 24 hours or else the person will really die."

"So how do we break the link?" asked Mamoru looking at the sleeping Usagi. He placed his hand over hers.

"I can feel that." Usagi whispered as she stood by her body and watched Mamoru.

"I'm not sure." Replied Luna sadly.

"It's okay Luna. We'll find a way." Replied Ami. "In the meantime, Usagi? If you can hear us give us a sign." Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa and made a small smile. They both went to Rei and Lita again and tickled them.

"Stop Odango! Stop!" Yelled Rei. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then, I guess. Two tickles if you know how to break the link, one tickle if you don't?" Suggested Ami unsurely.

Usagi smiled again and tickled Rei four times. "AMI-CHAN! TELL HER TO STOP!" Rei cried.

"Well, I guess that's a yes. But how do we get Usagi to tell us? Do we just guess and Usagi can tickle Rei yes or no?" asked Mina

"NO! We are not doing that!" Yelled Rei.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully only one chapter left... See you then**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleeping Beauty

**AN: You're in luck. I managed to post this one up today as well plus the epilogue. :)**

* * *

"We've tried in Mina's way. I give up." Rei said with a huff as she crashed onto her bed. The girls were now at the temple finding ways to break the link. They tried to guess as Mina had mentioned and Usagi would signal yes or no. Luckily they found a better signal then tickling Rei, instead, Usagi would lightly squeeze Ami's hand once for no, twice for yes.

"We have 8 hours left Chibi-Usa, we have to come up with something better than this." Said Usagi sadly. Chibi-Usa gave a small hug to Usagi as they sat on the footsteps outside Rei's room.

"Don't give up. Let's go visit Mamo-Chan." Suggested Chibi-Usa. Usagi nodded then looked behind her to see the girls were all asleep.

"This is no way to spend Christmas. They should be with their families instead of here thinking of ways to get us back." Commented Usagi as she stood up. The two invisible girls then made their way to Mamoru's house.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't sleep. He couldn't sit still either. He had walked in and out of his apartment to the hospital six times since the incident at the hospital. It was now 9:30pm and he could see people still celebrating the Christmas night. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. That's when he spotted the cookies, he had made with his girls only days before. He sighed and closed the fridge again.

"Argh!" Mamoru growled getting frustrated. Saying he was upset, was an understatement. He was getting angry, angry at himself because he just didn't know what to do. He couldn't work out how to break the link. He decided to take another walk to the hospital. Seeing Usagi, always calmed him down.

"Look, there's Mamo-Chan." Said Chibi-Usa pointing to a man trying to walk quickly in the snow. He had a large black coat and a grey scarf.

"He must be walking to the hospital." Usagi said as they followed Mamoru.

"There is an upside to this." Chibi-Usa said smiling.

"And what's that?" asked Usagi with an eyebrow raised as they kept walking.

"We can't feel the cold." Answered Chibi-Usa as she tried to run ahead to catch up to Mamoru. Usagi smiled and ran after her as well.

* * *

"Usako, I wish I knew how to wake you up." Whispered Mamoru as he stroke Usagi's hair. He sat on the chair next to the bed. Visiting hours were over but because of his connections, he was allowed in and out whenever he pleased. He watched the monitor screen that showed Usagi's vital signs. "It's like you're asleep. All your vitals are normal. Wake up Usako." Mamoru sat there holding Usagi's hand.

"Oh, I wish I could just tell him." Said Usagi softly as she held Chibi-Usa close.

As Mamoru sat there, he could hear a soft crying outside Usagi's room, Usagi and Chibi-Usa could hear it too. Mamoru stood up and walked out of the room to find a little girl with a broken arm in pyjamas holding a book with her good arm. She was crying.

"Hey there, don't cry. What's wrong?" asked Mamoru bending down to be at the little girl's level.

The girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Mamoru and softly said. "I had a nightmare so I ran out of my room but I forgot I was at the hospital now I'm lost."

"It'll be okay." Replied Mamoru as he picked the girl up and walked back into Usagi's room. He sat on the chair and placed the girl on his lap.

"Who's that?" asked the girl pointing to Usagi on the bed.

"She's someone very important to me. She's aleep but she won't wake up though." Replied Mamoru sadly.

"Have you tried kissing her?" asked the little girl. Chibi-Usa, who had been watching, smiled. She tugged on Usagi's hand. Usagi looked down and smiled at Chibi-Usa as she knew what she was thinking.

"What do you mean?" asked Mamoru. The little girl pointed to her book. It was the story of sleeping beauty.

"Sleeping beauty was poisoned by a spinning wheel , but then the prince kissed her and she woke up." Replied the little girl as if it was obvious.

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Could it be that simple?" he asked himself. The girl looked at him and nodded as if he was asking that question to her.

"I'm going to go now. I think I remember where my room is." The girl jumped off Mamoru's lap and left the room before Mamoru could say anything.

He looked at his princess on the bed. "It's worth a try." He lowered his head and softly placed his lips over Usagi's.

"Mama, I'm vanishing again." Chibi-Usa said as her image faded.

"Chibi-Usa!" Cried Usagi but her image disappeared as well.

Mamoru lifted his head and sighed. He knew it would be too good to be true. He sat back down on his seat.

"Papa." A small voice whispered. Mamoru quickly turned his head to see Chibi-Usa standing there at the doorway of the room.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru cried as he ran up to his future daughter and picked her up. He cried as he hugged his daughter tightly. He had his hand on her head and pressed her close. " You're back!"

"Where's my welcome home hug?" asked a weak voice from behind them. Mamoru turned around to see Usagi awake in the bed. She slowly sat herself up but was almost bowled over as Mamoru rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Usako, you're alive. You're back. I love you." Whispered Mamoru not wanting to let Usagi go.

"I love you too Mamo-Chan but can you let go now. I can't breathe. You're choking me." Usagi replied. Mamoru quickly let Usagi go. Chibi-Usa chuckled as she sat herself on the bed.

"Well, this was an interesting Christmas." Chibi-Usa commented. Mamoru and Usagi both laughed.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I did write an epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

**AN: Here is the epilogue. Now that Christmas is over, I hope everyone has a good NEW YEARS!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Usagi was at the large kitchen bench placing cooled cookies in a bag and wrapping a ribbon around them while Mamoru was carefully placing a second batch of cookies into the oven. Christmas carols were playing in the background.

A soft cry could be heard from the baby monitor that was sitting on the bench next to Usagi.

"I'll get her. You stay there." Mamoru said who was already walking out of the kitchen. Usagi shrugged and kept on wrapping the cookies.

About 10 minutes later, Mamoru walks in with a baby girl in his arms, the baby girl had pink hair and red eyes.

"There's my girl." Whispered Mamoru trying to hush baby Chibi-Usa.

"What time do we need to be at the orphanage?" Asked Usagi as she took the six month old baby from Mamoru's arms.

"In an hour or so." Mamoru replied softly.

"This will be your first Christmas, Chibi-Usa." Usagi said as she tapped on Chibi-Usa's nose.

"Funny how she was the one to actually start this tradition." Commented Mamoru as he placed the wrapped cookies into a large box.

"I'm going to hate the day that I let her go and make her go through that again." Replied Usagi as she took Chibi-Usa to their bedroom. She dressed Chibi-Usa in warm clothes then gave her to Akari, who was one of her most faithful maids.

"Thanks Akari-Chan." Usagi said as she put on a large white coat and took her tiara off and placed it in its case

"She will be okay, Usako." Mamoru said before putting on his dark suede jacket and great scarf. He then took his crown off. They headed back into the kitchen to pick up the box of cookies. Usagi quickly took Chibi-Usa from Akari's arms.

"Merry Christmas Akari-Chan." Usagi said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, your highness," replied Akari then looked at Mamoru and nodded "Your majesty." Mamoru nodded back. The family went through the back door in the kitchen to get to their car.

"Merry Christmas Chibi-Usa." whispered Usagi as she cuddled her daughter tightly. The family then hopped into Mamoru's new black SUV and headed towards the orphanage as they had done for the last 4 years and will keep doing for the next thousand.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for reading. :)**


End file.
